


With You

by Angel_55



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Major Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_55/pseuds/Angel_55
Summary: Angel was just taking a hike around her new town where she had recently moved. She glimpses a vampire and as it steps forward to attack, a large wolf comes out of nowhere and kills it. This incident leads to Angel meeting the pack and reuniting with her old friend, Jacob.(Jacob x OC)





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! Open or new ideas and prompts regarding this fandom and others.

Angel’s recently bought lodge appeared quite homely with a rustic charm as opposed to the interiors.  
Those interiors would requisite simple embellishing and organizing, most of it being empty and devoid of colors. 

She heaved a sigh, brushing off her sweat, now almost on the verge of dripping down her wide forehead.

Her head was still spinning in whirls due to the fact that both her parents had recently lost their lives and though she felt despondent, her shoulders now were free of any previous pressures and expectations.  
She was at this point in the condition to do as she pleased, having inherited the entire family fortune including the mostly vacated summer house in Forks, Washington, a small town which was idealistic for a calm and drama free environment, that could help her with concentrating on her art.

There now.  
That’s the last box done with. 

She shrugged off her denim jacket and strode outside, to be greeted with a refreshing breeze, which brought relief from the stuffy house.

Letting her long ebony hair down to blow merrily in the wind, she grinned, squinting at the sun that shone brightly in the pale blue sky.

With all her belongings carefully placed inside, all she had to do now was to unpack. That could certainly be done later. She deserved a break. Exploring the area was a priority she ought not to keep off any longer.


End file.
